smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sassette's Wedding Day: An Empath Story
"Sassette's Wedding Day" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Story This story took place a few years after Papa Smurf passed away. It is the day of Sassette's wedding, which the Smurf Village has spent a week in preparing with the help of Smurfette and Vanity since Sassette herself did not know what she would want in her wedding to make it the perfect occasion. The Smurfs went out of their way to invite as many of their friends as they could to attend the wedding, with Father Time and Mother Nature dropping in to oversee the event for themselves. Psycheliana was chosen to be her maid of honor while Miracle served as the best man. Hefty would be the escort to take Sassette to the altar where she would meet her bridegroom Snappy, while Nat and Slouchy would be the ushers to take Tapper's daughters Fiona and Meaghan, the bridesmaids, to their places. Smurfette and Psycheliana were in Sassette's house, waiting as their sister Smurf was putting on her wedding dress and veil. She soon stepped out from behind the divider to show Smurfette the dress. "So how do I look?" she asked. "Oh, Aunty Sassette, that just smurfs absolutely gorgeous on you," Psycheliana said. "Oooh, you smurf so beautiful wearing it, I only wish that could have been my wedding dress," Smurfette remarked. "I never thought that I would smurf the day of ever wearing a wedding dress for myself, Smurfette," Sassette said. "I don't feel like the same Smurfette that I used to be, back when I was just wearing pink overalls and a Smurf hat." "You've grown beautiful over the years, Sassette," Smurfette said. "Snappy would be pleased to know that he's getting somebody that he would always love and would also love him no matter how hard things might smurf between you two." "I could never imagine myself marrying Snappy, and now here I am, ready to smurf my heart and soul completely to him," Sassette said. "I don't know how this ever smurfed about, that he would be the Smurf that I would want to smurf the rest of my life with." "That's what's so strange about love, Sassette, that it smurfs us in directions that we wouldn't expect to smurf," Smurfette said. "Empath was the Smurf that I have never expected myself to marry even when I first smurfed him, and now the two of us have smurfed the best years of our lives together. I'm sure that you'll have the same experience with Snappy." "I still wish that I was old enough to marry Empath back when you did, Smurfette, because you made me so jealous of you," Sassette said. "I'm glad that Empath decided to be the minister that would join the two of us together...though it makes me wish that..." "That Papa Smurf was still alive?" Smurfette said, finishing Sassette's thought. "I know how you feel about that, Sassette, and I'm sure that he with all his heart would have wanted to live to smurf this day in your life. But Papa Smurf will always be with us in spirit, so we know that he is always smurfing after us to make sure that we are smurfing the right thing in his place." "I miss Grandpa Smurf too, Aunty Sassette," Psycheliana added. "I would wish for him to be at my wedding if I decide to marry Miracle someday. But Mama is right, that he will always be with us in spirit as long as we're still smurfing." "You're right, Smurfette," Sassette said. "I guess it must be silly for me to wish Papa Smurf was still here if he truly is here with us in spirit." "It's nothing you need to feel ashamed about, Sassette," Smurfette said. "Remembering those who have loved you as long as you're living is part of what makes us Smurfs. None of us would be here if it wasn't for the things that Papa Smurf did for us when we were young and in need of him. The best way we can honor him now is to live for today and let tomorrow smurf care of itself." "Sassette, are you ready? The wedding is about to begin!" Hefty called out from outside the house. "Oh, I'm ready, Hefty," Sassette said, grabbing the bouquet of flowers from the table. "This part is so exciting that I don't think I have the strength to smurf through with it." "I'll be here with you, Sassette, every smurf of the way," Smurfette said. "You'll be fine, Aunty Sassette, trust me," Psycheliana said, as the three of them headed for the door where Hefty waited for the bride to emerge. Outside the house, Hefty's sons Bruno and Buff were waiting to drive the wedding carriage built by Handy's sons Gizmo and Widget, being pulled by Puppy who hasn't aged a day in the past 150 years or so due to the magic locket he was carrying. Sitting with Buff was Polaris Psyche's daughter Libra, who seemed unusually calm while Buff and Bruno were just eager to get the ceremony started. "I hope you don't mind that your big brother is going to be smurfing you down the altar to your bridesmurf, Sassette," Hefty said. "I'm sorry that I ever treated you so terrible, Hefty, because you always picked on me before I smurfed away from home so many years ago," Sassette said. "The whole thing was my fault, but I'm glad to have you as my sister nonetheless," Hefty said, smiling. "Let's smurf that thing behind us now and smurf forward to your future." ----- Meanwhile, Snappy was at the altar with Empath and Miracle, nervously waiting for the bride to be escorted down the aisle. "This smurf senses that you're having a lot of mixed emotions about what's going to happen, Snappy," Empath said. "I didn't think I was ever going to end up marrying Sassette of all my fellow Smurfs, Empath," Snappy said. "Back at your wedding, when she smurfed the bouquet and I smurfed the garter, Nat said that whoever smurfs the garter must marry the one who smurfs the bouquet. Boy, he and Slouchy really teased the two of us about it." "You and Sassette were two different Smurfs at that time, Snappy," Empath said. "Naturally as children, neither of you would consider each other as potential mates for life. Do you regret how time has changed the both of you?" "I only regret that I didn't get to marry Sassette back when the four of us were magically aged to adult Smurfs by that elderly woodelf Blossom," Snappy said. "I mean, Sassette as an adult Smurf...I didn't think that she would ever smurf my heart away when I first smurfed her like that." "At least you chose to grow up naturally and wait for the time that Sassette grew up naturally as well when the four of you went back to being Smurflings, Snappy," Empath said. "That would be something that Sassette will respect you for." Then came the sound of Harmony's horn. "That must mean the bride is coming," Miracle said. "Then we must stand prepared and wait for the wedding to commence," Empath said. Empath, Snappy, and Miracle stood at the altar and waited as Harmony began to play the bridal march while Hefty escorted Sassette to the altar, with Smurfette and Psycheliana following behind carrying the bride's train. Nat and Slouchy escorted Tapper's daughters, with Brainy's daughter Sophia being the flower girl and Clumsy's son Goofy being the ring bearer. Sophia thought that it was embarrassing for a girl of her intellectual status to be reduced to just tossing flower petals on the ground with her boyfriend Goofy walking beside her, but Goofy didn't mind as he was beside the Smurfette that he loved. As the Smurfs took their places at the altar and the bridal march came to a close, Empath began to speak. "My fellow Smurfs, it is this smurf's pleasure and privilege as the leader of the Smurf Village that on this day this smurf should join Snappy Smurf and Sassette Smurfette in the bonds of smurfy matrimony. As it was smurfed in the beginning, so shall it smurf by the decree of nature, that male and female shall be smurfed together as one so that they may be fruitful with the blessings of love and family. This smurf understands how eager this couple is to share their love for each other, but according to custom this smurf must ask that if there is any among us who has a reason that these two should not be married, that you must speak now or forever hold your peace." "I hate that...," Grouchy's son Stormy began to speak. "What is it you want to say, Stormy?" Empath asked. Stormy realized that he had just began to say "I hate..." out of reflex like his father did at Empath's wedding. "I mean to say, I hate that these two Smurfs who truly love each other would not ever be allowed to marry today." Every Smurf present sighed with relief. "This smurf appreciates your heartfelt sentiment, Stormy Smurf," Empath said. "Now if there's no one else who would have an objection to this marriage, then let us proceed." "Stormy, you shouldn't ruin your fellow Smurf's day like this, even as much as I hate having to smurf through weddings," Grouchy quietly spoke to Stormy. "Sorry, Papa, I just hate smurfing through weddings myself," Stormy said. With no one else raising any objections to the marriage, Empath proceeded. "Snappy Smurf, do you take Sassette Smurfette to be your smurfully-wedded wife, to cherish, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for better and for worse, to love her as long as you both shall smurf?" Snappy looked into Sassette's eyes. "Well, of course I do." "And Sassette Smurfette, do you take Snappy Smurf to be your smurfully-wedded husband, to cherish, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for better and for worse, to love him as long as you both shall smurf?" Sassette looked into Snappy's eyes. "I do, Empath Smurf." Empath then called forth Goofy. He raised up the pillow which contained the rings that Smithy Smurf has forged for them. "These rings made of gold will show that the two of you are insmurfably bound to each other for all time. You will smurf your own vows and in turn smurf the ring on the other's finger." Snappy was the first to take the ring. "Sassette, you were probably the most annoying female Smurf I have ever met. But you smurfed by me and showed me that I could be strong with you by my side, and you smurfed me that there's nothing wrong with being both strong and beautiful on the inside." He then placed the ring on Sassette's finger. "With this ring, I vow that, from the depths of my own soul, to be the kind of Smurf that you want me to be, to give you everything that your heart desires no matter the cost, to make you the one and only Smurf that I will always love above all others." Sassette took the second ring. "Snappy, you were just as annoying as I was back when I first met you. But I wouldn't trade any of the moments that I have smurfed with you for anything in the world, because you became the Smurf that I would smurf my whole life for." She then placed the ring on Snappy's finger. "With this ring, I vow that, from everything that I smurf within me, I will continue to help you become the strong and brave Smurf that you are...to smurf you a home and a family that will always love you, and to have you as the one and only Smurf that I will always smurf above all others." "Then, by the powers smurfed in this smurf by Mother Nature and Father Time, who smurf before us as witnesses, and by all the Smurfs who have smurfed throughout the ages, I shall pronounce that Snappy Smurf and Sassette Smurfette are now husband and wife," Empath said. "May this bond between them smurf for all time!" Every Smurf in the audience cheered wildly at the pronouncement, while Nat, Slouchy, and Miracle thrust their fists in the air to show their approval. "You may now kiss your bride, Snappy," Empath said to the now-married couple. Smurfette found herself weeping the moment she saw Sassette and Snappy kiss each other. She felt like a mother who was watching her daughter being all grown up and moving on with her life. From that moment on, Sassette would no longer be the girl Smurf that anybody else knew who would be content with anything other than being with the Smurf she loved for the rest of her life. ----- At the wedding reception, where the Smurfs and their assembled guests enjoyed watching the couple share their first dance together as newlyweds, Empath was approached by Tapper and his wife Siobhan. "So what do you think of the wedding of this couple, Tapper?" Empath asked. "Aye, I have often prayed for the moment when Sassette would find the Smurf of her dreams and that the Almighty's hand would be in directing her heart toward that Smurf, but I would never have guessed for the smurf of me that Snappy would be that Smurf, Empath," Tapper said. "You're the one who says that the Almighty smurfs in mysterious ways, Tapper," Empath said. "Maybe He has a divine plan for these two Smurfs besides just sharing their lives together." "That will only be revealed in time, Empath," Tapper said. "For now, though, I pray that He will bind them together in threefold cords that cannot be broken, for even though they may be happy now, who knows what the future holds in smurf for them and whether their hearts will remain faithful to each other." "As long as the two of them remain happy with each other, this smurf has no problems with whom they chose to be with," Empath said. "Right now my main concern would be my two daughters, which Snappy's fellow Smurflings seem to be courting," Tapper said. "I know Fiona is waiting for the time that she would want to be married to Nat, but I don't see Meaghan as being really patient for the time of smurfing under Slouchy's hat with the way that those two are smurfing at each other." "You don't seem bothered by the fact that Nat and Slouchy are even about a century older than your daughters, Tapper," Empath said. "I guess that I should be more surprised that my daughters have smurfed an interest in them at all, my fellow Empath, but if that's who the Almighty is directing their hearts toward, I'd be a fool to fight against His desires," Tapper said. "After smurfing them growing up together in the village, I think that they deserve a bit of happiness as long as it's within reason." "Unless in Fiona's case she would want you to be the minister, Tapper, this smurf would be honored to serve in your stead and make sure that they are happily united with each other on that day," Empath said. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Wedding stories